


It's A Hobby (Sort Of)

by DigitalThespian



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Post-Canon, Sakura Sojiro Adopts Persona 5 Protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalThespian/pseuds/DigitalThespian
Summary: Akira and Kawakami have an unusual relationship; this is just one of many, many ways it could turn out. Fortunately, this time is for the better.
Relationships: Kawakami Sadayo/Kurusu Akira
Kudos: 62





	It's A Hobby (Sort Of)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to take a stab at this relationship outside of 'student-teacher dating', since it's always struck me as odd how it goes down in the context of the game. So here's a short exploration of how it could happen in a more organic way.

"Hey.. Kurusu-kun?"

"What's up, Kawakami-sensei?"

"You.. have lockpicks on your desk."

"..I do. It's a hobby."

"..lockpicking is.. a _hobby_."

" _Making_ them is a hobby. Using them is more about necessity; friend locked themselves out of their house, stuff like that. Had a friend who had their grandma's jewelry box, but it was locked and the key had been lost for years. And now they have an open box and their grandparents's collection of raunchy photos of each other from back then, cause it turned out that it _wasn't_ jewelry, and it was locked for an _entirely_ different reason."

Kawakami's stern look faded as she failed to stifle a snicker. "That's a very Kurusu sort of outcome."

"So yeah. I try to only open things where there is absolutely no other way; I'll be honest though, I'm not against it when the other way would be an enormous pain in the ass. Like the aforementioned 'locked themselves out'; sure, we _could_ get the key from their parents or whoever, but like.. or we could just go in? We're allowed to be there anyway."

She considered this. "I'm not really sure about the legalities, but that _sounds_ like it wouldn't be a problem..?" (Author's note: It is _absolutely_ illegal in Japan to even _have_ lockpicks without a license, for any reason.) She raised an eyebrow. "Making them, however, sounds _incredibly_ illegal."

Akira shrugged. "'Legal' doesn't always correspond to 'ethical' or 'just' once personal power gets involved."

She stared at him. "So it _is_ incredibly illegal."

"Are you going to turn me in?"

"..you obviously planned this. Why?"

"It only felt fair to reassure you that I'm not going to turn _you_ in. It'd be child's play to take me down with you if I did."

Her disbelieving stare turned to one of amazement. "You're a seriously weird kid."

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know."

* * *

"You know, I'm gonna miss having you in class, Akira-kun."

Akira grinned. "You'll still see me around next year!"

Sadayo was taken aback. "I thought you were moving back to Inaba?"

"I'm moving right back here ASAP. I lived mostly on my own for the last year, and my parents got rid of me as soon as I wasn't convenient. I'm staying here with the people who care." His smile turned gentle. "Like you."

She felt herself smiling wider than she had in a long time. "I try."

* * *

"So, um.. I'm not sure how to put this, Akira-kun; your fortune.. suggests a newfound love, but.. it's also a mentor figure..?"

"...Oh."

"Akira-kun..?"

"Sorry, just.. processing that I've somehow fallen in love with my homeroom teacher."

"What?!" She held up her hands. "Not that I intend to judge, of course! You did say you were into older women.."

Akira winced internally. He had felt bad about saying that once he found out why she had asked. Outwardly, he just smiled wryly. "So I did."

* * *

"Takamaki-chan, could I talk to you?"

"Oh! What's up, Kawakami-sensei? I've never seen you here at LeBlanc before!"

"Would you mind taking a walk with me?"

"Uh.. sure!" She hopped up, waving to Sakamoto-kun and a red-haired girl she didn't recognize. "Catch you later!"

The two went outside, and there was a moment of silence before Sadayo started talking. "I.. don't have a great way to say this, but.. you were part of Akira's team, right?"

Ann stopped in her tracks. " _Akira_?! Wait, team? W-What are you talking about, what team? Ha, ha."

Sadayo rolled her eyes and leaned in. "Yes, I call him Akira outside school; and the team he was the leader of, apparently alongside his cat, who can _talk_? I'm not sure I believe him about the talking part."

"Oh, Morgana? He likes to _think_ he's the leader—" Takamaki froze. "I mean."

"Look, I orchestrated time for him to make lockpicks _in class_ , you don't have to beat around the bush."

"That was _deliberate_?!"

"Yes, because unlike you kids _I_ know how to be subtle!" Sadayo sighed. "Sorry. There's some residual worry, even still. Anyway, I wanted to ask you about Akira; you're all graduating soon, and.."

"Tell him."

"What?!" Sadayo was shocked; had Takamaki really already figured her out?!

"You know he's a Thief, _the_ Thief; if he trusts you that much.. it doesn't matter what it is you were going to ask about. He'll listen, and he'll be understanding even if he disagrees or whatever."

"..I want to believe that, but.."

"..But?"

"I waited to ask because Akira wasn't an adult before now." Sadayo felt her face burning in mortification. This was it. Do or die.

Takamaki gasped, clapping her hands to her cheeks, then whisper screamed, " _Did you fall in love with Akira!?!_ "

..This was somehow so much worse than Takamaki being disgusted. "Tell the whole world, why dontcha?"

"Why not? You can bet Akira will. He has no patience for what society thinks is unacceptable."

"You—you think he might say yes..?"

"Want me to find out?"

"No! He'll see through that right away!"

"Not if I get Ryuji to ask him 'Hey, you ever think about how Kawakami's actually totally hot?'"

"..that's.. actually very true to character for Sakamoto."

Takamaki pulled out her phone and typed something in. "Told you."

"Wait, I shouldn't pry like this—"

"You're not, it's out of your hands now, sensei, because now _I_ need to know,

Takamaki snorted as her phone buzzed. Hot _damn_ was she a fast texter. "Apparently he actually asked 'You hang out with Kawakami sometimes, right? What's the deal there? You a little hot for teacher?'—With a lot of suggestive emojis, because Ryuji is nothing if not thorough, and also a pig," Sadayo bit back a laugh. "Akira responded 'Ryuji; she has enough bullshit to deal with already, she doesn't need any more. I'm not up to any funny business.'"

Sadayo smiled softly. Ever the sweetheart. Takamaki continued. "And then in a second message, 'But to answer your implied question; yes, she is incredibly attractive."

"Oh. That's.. uh. Wait, do _all_ of you think I'm attractive?!"

"Uhh, _yeah_? Sensei, you're a _babe_ ; and don't try to deny it, I'm a model, I know a good looking human being when I see them!"

"Why are we talking about Kawakami-sensei being a babe?"

Sadayo jumped in surprise when she heard Akira behind her. She whirled around, only to feel two hands on her back, pushing her right up to him. "Hey I gotta go! Talk to Sensei for me okay later Akira!"

Takamaki zoomed off with no further explanation. Sadayo sighed. "Why are your friends so exhausting?"

He chuckled. "They're just like that. You'll get used to it." His expression fell. "Er.. well, I suppose maybe not, since we're all graduating soon.."

She decided to play fast and loose for once. It seemed to work for him, right? "Actually, Akira.. I was hoping that graduation _wouldn't_ be the last time I saw you."

He beamed. "Really? I know it might be weird, hanging out with a student—"

"Alumnus," She corrected. "You'll be an adult after you graduate."

He was quiet a moment. "..yeah." He smiled. "I guess that's true."

"..Akira, I—"

 _Another_ kid rounded the corner; this time it was Mishima. "Akira!" He paused a moment, then waved. "Oh, hey Sensei!"

_Damn it._

_..So close._

* * *

Akira smiled, setting a cup of coffee in front of Sadayo. "Been a while. Few months now, right? How's the principal position treating you?"

She sighed heavily, but she was still smiling. "It's a lot of work, but it's fulfilling," She looked up at him. "I've missed you, you know."

"I missed you too. This place is brighter with you in it."

"Oh, you charmer. You're going to make me blush."

"Who says that's not the goal?"

She looked up at him with a faux stern expression. "Don't think you can go saying whatever just because I'm not your teacher anymore."

"That's exactly _why_ I can say that. You said it yourself. I'm not a student. I'm just a cute, single, local barista with a winning smile." Akira demonstrated cheekily.

"You.. What? Are you saying.. but we can't—"

"Why _not_?"

Sadayo was surprised by the steel in his voice. "What?"

"Why _can't_ we be together? I'm an adult; you're an adult. So what if you used to be my teacher?"

"Do you really mean that..? You could do so much better than a worn out, late-twenties school principal."

"Then someone else can rise to fill the power vacuum I leave behind, because no matter how far down the scale of 'desirability' you claim to be, it's not gonna change the fact that I want _you_."

"..Akira, don't play with my heart."

"Sadayo," She gasped softly, and he set a hand on hers. "Playing with your heart is the _last_ thing I want to do."

She turned her hand over to take his. "Well.. if you're that determined, I guess I can't say no, can I? But even still.. why me?"

"How could I _not_ love a woman so dedicated to helping the next generation?" Akira smiled, squeezing her hand gently. "The world needs more people like you."

"Akira.." She whispered, awestruck. "..when is your shift over?"

"Technically closing, but depending on why you're asking, I could probably close up early."

Her mouth twisted slightly in disappointment. "Ah well. It was worth a shot."

"But you didn't even say what it was."

"I was _going_ to ask if you wanted to go to dinner together, but—"

She cut off when Akira pulled out his phone, dialing a number. "Hey, Boss," He nodded, despite whoever 'Boss' was being nowhere in sight. "Everything's fine, don't worry, I was actually calling to ask if it was alright to close up early," There was a brief pause. "I have a date."

Sadayo felt her breath hitch; it was one thing to talk about, but hearing Akira tell his boss she was his date so matter-of-factly made her heart flutter.

"Yeah, it's her." Akira laughed. "Okay, hey now, you have no right to give me shit about how long it took, mister 'she's just a friend'."

Sadayo was stunned. His boss knew he liked her?! Did he know who she was..?

"Yeah, yeah, you can tease me about it, alright? Yeah. Mhmm. Thanks, dad."

 _Dad?!_ Akira hung up the phone, and Sadayo stared in shock. "You're on speaking terms with your dad?! But wait, I thought your guardian owned this place—"

"Sojiro adopted me. I was going to bring it up at some point; paperwork was finalized last week. And because I know you're worrying; he knows you were my teacher, but he also knows I was Joker. 'Normal' does not apply to me or my personal life. I was worried when I first told him, but I think his exact words were 'kid, you've seen more shit than most people do in their whole lives for the sake of not taking abuse lying down; I'm not worried about someone taking advantage of you.'"

She blinked, then laughed quietly. "I suppose that's true. Well, in that case.. let's go!"

Akira smiled brightly. "Man, I missed that smile. The tired smile is cute too, but there's just something about the big, bright smile you get when you're really happy."

She blushed. "Akira!" She looked away slightly. "You certainly have a way with words.."

"What can I say," He winked. "I had a good teacher."


End file.
